Ghost Squad
by sword-art-offline
Summary: Hope left and was thought by his friend's dead, now he is back,and hopefully stay. scrapped old story line, may be some HopexLight later on. on hold for now.
1. Chapter 1 mystery?

**I do not own any FFXIII characters.**

"Where are you going Hope?".

"I'm sorry I can't tell, it's classified".

With that Hope turned and got into the car…he was never seen again.

**Five Years Later:**

A year after Hope went missing; Lightning rejoined the Guardian Corp's and quickly proved herself again, earning herself the rank of Sergeant again.

In that time rumors were starting to circulate in the military personal about a squad.

This squad was only known by the name Ghost Squad.

Nobody knew if they were real or just rumor.

A couple of GC squad's and several incident's, reported fighting some dangerous animal's or beast's when one by one the monster's would just fall over dead.

If the incident happened in a forest area, the rustle of leaves could be heard after the monster's died, and if on an open field, a slight wind would pick up.

Nobody knew what was happening; it was also starting to freak out some grunt's (privates) in the GC and also some officer's.

Lightning not being one to believe in rumors, just shook it off as a rumor, nothing more nothing less.

After a while the GC demanded some explanation, if these rumors were rumors, or maybe something command up stairs was doing.

Command at first denied any involvement in these events's but over time, and many arguments later, they finally admitted that they were involved in these incidents.

And as rumor now turned truth, there was a squad called Ghost Squad.

With the information command released, everyone in the military came to the realization, that this squad was known by its name because the squad moved like ghosts, not even command knew where they were most of time.

Because of this Ghost Squad took on an almost mythical status in the lower ranks, except for Lightning, she just believed they were a highly trained squad.

A couple of month's later sergeant Farron was called to the office on an "urgent" matter.

"You called for me sir".

"Yes I did, I'm pretty sure you have heard about the Ghost Squad, have you not?".

"Yes sir I have".

"Well good, now the information I'm about to release is strictly confidential, I am only going to tell the other platoon leader's this information, I trust you won't tell anyone".

"No sir!".

"Good, well tomorrow we will be getting some "visitor's" I want you to assembly your squad at the meeting hall, to great these people, understood".

"Yes sir!".

"That is all; I will be telling the other sergeants this information to, dismissed".

"Yes sir!".

Lightning turned and exited the office; she then made her way to her squad's building to give them the news.

When she arrived there she explained to them the news and for them to be ready for tomorrow, the squad of course agreed.

**Next Day:**

(Crowd talking)

"Alright! Ladies! Listen up! I know a lot of you have been hearing about the Ghost Squad, and there action's, we hope to shed some light on the subject".

(Crowd Yelling)

"Yes you there".

"Is it true is there a Ghost Squad?".

"Yes there is, next".

"Will we be able to see them?".

"I don't know, it's up to them".

The speaker then looked behind everyone in the room to the back were there were some empty seats.

"Ghost Leader it's up to you".

Everyone then turned their heads back even Lightning was a bit curious.

The section were at first nobody thought there was anybody, six individuals dropped their cloaking shields and materialized.

Of course by now it was so quiet a pin could be heard if dropped.

Lightning of course was shocked to but then started to observe the Squad.

They wore Standard GC boots but they were black instead of the regular brown, grey pant's that looked like a variant of cargo pants, grey coat, that looked like it had some built in armor, armored black fingerless gloves, a type of scarf that covered their faces except their eyes, and grey beanie hat's with bill's.

There equipment included a dagger strapped to their left leg, a standard GC thigh pouch which was on top of the dagger, a pistol holder strapped to their right leg, headset/mic on their left side of the face, and a HUD eyepiece for their right eye, all in all they looked armed and dangerous.

One of the Ghosts stood up Lightning noticed this one looked a bit different, by the body build she could tell this one was a male, he had everything the other ghost's had, but he also had a back holster much like a blazefire holster she noted.

"Sir are we aloud to see their faces?".

"It's up to them".

(Ghost) "It's fine with me".

Lightning was puzzled; she had heard that voice before but where?

The ghost lowered his scarf; a strand of silver hair was seen.

"No it can't be" she thought.

He then removed his hat, what shocked most people including Lightning was that it was silver color.

After removing his headgear he stood tall and with a neutral face, there was no denying it, it was him.

"Hope?"


	2. Chapter 2 statistic's

**Author note: I like my ghost trooper's, so even though they may be in some other stories, doesn't mean the two stories are related.**

**I do not own any Final Fantasy XIII characters.**

"**Hope?"**

'_Did someone just call my name? I looked around the room and my eyes landed upon a woman. It was Lightning! By her rank she was a sergeant, now how would she remember how I looked? Most of the time she would forget minor people in her life, did I really make that much of a impression with her before? Something inside me is telling me I did at one point, well I respected her at one point, maybe that's why.' _

'_But now that I'm thinking about it, I remember that we were pretty close, I kinda feel bad just leaving so abruptly, so I had respect for her, I bet she is still worthy of my respect, she did keep me alive after all'._

(I was pulled out of my pondering, with a soldier asking how ghost soldiers came into being)

I replied a answer "The Ghost Program was started a 5 years ago, it's purpose, to create a next generation of soldier's that could fight of monsters, beast's or other enemies".

"How many Ghost's are there're at the moment?".

I sighed "We originally started out with 5 unit's of four-man squad's, after a while when the results were superb, they added a additional 2 more four-man squad's, the squad's were known by the Greek alphabet Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Sigma, and Omega".

"So how many ghost's are operational at the moment?".

"If you will direct your attention to the screen behind me I'll show you how many ghost's are left" I then walked to the projector and turned it on, on the screen was the list of Ghost Squad's and men I thought to myself _'unlike what most people think, we are totally invincible"._

Which was proven on the result's on the screen.

Alpha status: Active (missing 1)

Beta status: Active

Gamma status: Active (missing 2)

Delta status: Active

Epsilon status: Active (missing 2)

Sigma status: Active

Omega status: Active (missing 1)

Active Status: 22/28

Terminated Status: 6/28

Everyone in the room was shocked at how few "invincible ghosts" were dead, some of the private's were happy that the Ghost's were as great as they assumed.

I took that as my queue to speak up "Now I know you're surprised, but like I said, were the next generation of soldier's, so our casualties are not as bad as most other divisions".

"But if you're the next generation of soldier's shouldn't more of you be in deployment?".

Hope sighed "No there aren't after the seven squad's were created, the project was scrapped because of how expensive it was, so we are it".

"Now if you do the math, the results are very promising in the last 5 years we have lost 6 Ghost's doing the math equal's to about losing 1-2 per year, much better than what were losing now". I then went back to my seat.

"Thank you Ghost Leader, you have been most helpful".

"No Problem".

The speaker then turned back to the group of soldier's and told everyone they were dismissed.

"_Well I guess I can ponder more about Sergeant Farron, crap! I mean Lightning!, (sigh) my training is getting to me" _Of course right then the door opened and a woman walked in.

"_Great so much for pondering, but hey she looks familiar, hmm she almost looks like Lightning I wonder? Is the person walking right behind her Snow? Wow big as ever, so if that's Snow then that must be Serah, to bad I only meet her once, I continued to watch them, as for Snow, he sound's all full of himself, a phrase then came to me._

"_What a bungling oaf"._

Of course Etro must hate me because that thought was said out loud and because of that, the three people turned to me with different expressions on their faces, one being amused (I think you can figure out who was amused) one shocked (Serah) and one ticked Snow who was heading my way.

'_Oh Crap, here he comes, I think I just pissed him off, just my luck'._

Snow approached the man who called him a oaf, "_nobody not even a ghost soldier would call him that, the only people who could was his wife, Lightning, and sometime's Hope…Hope were did he go" _Snow wondered _'I'll think about that later, time to teach this guy a lesson',_ He was so caught up in his thought's that he didn't hear Lightning telling him something.

He arrived in front of this "ghost" and said, "Hey! Nobody calls me a bungling oaf" with that he swung his fist.

What surprised Snow and the sister's, was that not only did this "ghost" stop his fist with one hand, he pushed it away like it was nothing and then swung his fist at him.

'_Snow doesn't seem like he wants to talk, guess I'll have to punch him, I saw his fist coming at my face, I just instinctively stopped it with my hand and shoved it aside…I grinned internally, my turn, I swung my fist at him, and it was hard enough to knock him out…I'm proud of you Estheim, I thought smugly, I looked up at the sister's and each had a expression on their face'._

'_Lightning had a small smirk, that disappeared very quickly, but her expression was something I didn't see coming, it looked like pride? As for her sister it was pure shock, "well he deserved it!" I said mentally, what was really funny was when Snow came to and looked at my face', _"Hope?" _his face was total confusion, _"Hey Snow".

"Hope is that really you?" he asked still confused.

"Yes Snow it's me" I replied with a neutral face.

He was looking kinda pissed again _'Crap, why me? I bet my squad is going to laugh about this when I get back'. "_Where have you been? He was still looking pissed, "I've been a Ghost Soldier" he looked at me, "Well you've certainly grew up" he stated, "Come on I bet you want to met Serah and Lightning again"

'_I thought to myself, I did actually want to met them again, we walked over to the two sisters, Serah looked sort of mad, oh boy'._

"Hope where have you been? What happened to you?" she looked kinda frantic.

'_So I told her what I told Snow' all the while Lightning just remained silent, I wonder why? when I was done finishing my story I looked at her, her face softened a bit and then she spoke'._

"Hello Hope, it's nice to see you again" she replied her voice sounded honest.

'_I felt kinda guilty with the answer I gave her' "_Hello Lightning it's been a while".

Serah came up to me and hugged me, "Welcome home Hope" she said, she then released me only to be bear hugged by Snow, "Can't breathe!" Serah laughed, Lightning just sighed,_ 'Yep exactly how I think I remember thing's'._

"So how long are you staying here Hope?" Serah asked, "Well if all goes well I'll be stationed here" Serah smiled, "That would be great!" she said enthusiastically, '_Snow did what he usually does, pumping his hand into the air'._

"So where are you staying?" Lightning was curious, "Um probably here until I find a apartment" Serah then got a idea, "Hey Hope come over for dinner tomorrow night at our place", I grinned "Sure, were do you live?", "Same place Lightning moved out after we got married".

'_I couldn't help but blush at that statement; I think I know why Lightning moved out'._

"Well it was nice seeing you guy's I have to get back to my squad though" I said rather sadly I enjoyed there company…Snow's to, "I'll join you Hope I have to get back to my Squad to" Lightning said without a thought, "Alright, I'll see you guy's later", _'With that I walked away with Lightning walking beside me, I couldn't help but notice I was taller than her, I grinned mentally'._

"It's good to see you again Hope" Lightning spoke up, "Likewise, Farron", she slightly frowned.

I grinned "I'm kidding Lightning!".

'_I then looked at Lightning, she was still the woman I remembered her as, tall, strong, and disliking Snow, I chuckled, this did not go unnoticed by Lightning'_, "What is it Hope?" she looked at me slightly confused, "Oh nothing, but Lighting" I turned to her, "I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me, without you I would be dead", she looked at me and I could see pride coming from her eyes, "Your welcome Hope" she gave a small smile which I returned.

We then made our way to the barrack's, at which point we stopped to go our separate housing.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lightning" I smiled, she returned the gesture and we parted ways.

'_Great now to face my squad who probably will bug me to tell them about Lightning'._


End file.
